Waterproof watches are well-known in the art. However, it is not convenient to use a waterproof watch in certain activities, such as while surfing, body boarding, snowboarding, or performing other types of water or snow activities. For example, when a user wears snow gear and is in the act of snowboarding, it is not practical to look at a watch to determine the time. Similarly, a wristwatch often can get in the way while surfing and is easily lost or broken upon contact with rocks, a reef, the board itself, etc.
What is needed is a waterproof clock with a thin form factor that can adhere to a surfboard, snowboard, or other apparatus in a manner that does not interfere with the activity itself.